One Moment
by Ember1313
Summary: Just a little something set around the 9/11/09 Niz scene. R


AN:

I would like to tell you where this came from but I have no idea. Personally I blame my muse.

I did use some dialogue from the show in the beginning. This picks during the Sept 11th scene with a twist. What if Lucky was the one who caught them and not Jason.

I don't know if I like the ending but I think it works.

~Kelly~

* * *

**One Moment**

They say one moment can change everything. Elizabeth Webber knew that without a doubt the saying was true. Over the years, she had experience several such moments. It seemed as if life had a funny way of blindsiding you. Kind of, like right now for instance.

The last thing Elizabeth expected was for Nikolas to be kissing her but he was. Unlike their previous kisses, this was sweet and gentle with a hint of relief. He pulled away in order to shower her face with light kisses. However, Nikolas wasn't distracted long before rejoining their mouths.

She couldn't imagine what possessed his to kiss her in the hallway of General Hospital. Elizabeth knew she should be thinking of Jake. Her little boy needed her and here she was kissing his uncle. Only it was impossible to focus on anything except how good Nikolas was making her feel. "This is crazy. Anybody could have seen."

"I... I don't think anyone saw us," he told her looking around the empty corridor.

"But they could have," she insisted trying to make Nikolas understand.

"I was just trying to comfort you. The last thing I want to do is hurt you anymore," he said reaching out to caress her shoulder.

Elizabeth sighed, "I know. I know but that doesn't excuse this."

"I'm sorry."

"We're always sorry Nikolas. This has to stop. We have to stop hurting Lucky," she said moving away form him and toward the doorway of Jake's room. "If he sees us... do you want Lucky to cut you out of his life?"

"I'm not trying to hurt my brother or you." Nikolas told her solemnly. The last he wanted was to cause Elizabeth more pain. If anything, Nikolas wanted to be the person who takes her pain away.

"Why is this happening? Why now after all this time... it's like I can't help myself but I know it's not right," she muttered.

"Look I'm sorry okay. You have been a good friend to me I should be a better one to you." he tried to say.

"You're a great friend Nikolas. It's just..." she started to say before trialing off.

"Shh. I understand." he promised dragging one thumb across her lips. Nikolas watched her eyes darken enjoying the fact he could make Elizabeth want him. Unable to resist another kiss he leaned in. Elizabeth responded almost immediately her mouth warm and willing.

Their kiss was finally broken by a familiar voice. "What is going on here?"

"Oh god." Elizabeth whispered as Nikolas slowly pulled away.

"Shh. let me handle this," he said glancing at his brother before kissing Elizabeth on the forehead. "Stay here with Jake."

"But..."

Nikolas shook his head and moved away from Elizabeth and Jake. "Elizabeth please. Lucky and I need to talk."

"What the hell is going on?" Lucky asked shoving Nikolas against the wall using his forearm to keep him in place. He could not remember ever being this angry. "Were you kissing Elizabeth?"

"I would have thought that was obvious," he muttered causing Lucky to slam Nikolas back against the wall.

"So is this part of your revenge on Rebecca? Another way to make her pay for lying to you?"

"Rebecca has nothing to do with this," he denied vehemently. Nikolas knew his brother would drag Rebecca into this mess. As far as the prince was concerned, she no longer existed. Well once, he had completed his revenge.

"Really? I find that hard to believe." Lucky ground out pressing against Nikolas' throat. Nikolas did not fight him only serving to make him angrier.

"Why is that Lucky? Is it so hard to believe that another man would be attracted to her?"

"I know how beautiful Elizabeth is it's just..."

"Just what? It's me?"

"Yes alright." the younger man said releasing Nikolas suddenly. "You're my brother Elizabeth is the last person you should be kissing. Did you stop to think for a moment before taking advantage of her?"

"Nikolas wasn't taking advantage of me Lucky. I wanted him to kiss me." Elizabeth said from the doorway. It had been impossible to watch Lucky and Nikolas fighting especially over her.

"This isn't your first kiss is it?"

"You know it isn't." Nikolas scoffed in reply to the question.

"I mean since that time here. How many times did you kiss my wife?" Lucky asked pushing Nikolas back against the wall.

"She's isn't your wife Lucky." he said in a cold and determined voice.

"You're not helping." Elizabeth said glaring at Nikolas. It was as if he was purposely trying to make things worse. "It wasn't like that. Nikolas and I... we... we never meant to hurt you."

"And that makes it okay? You are my brother and you know what Elizabeth means to me. How could you do this?" the younger man demanded to know raising his voice as he spoke.

"We never meant to have feelings for each other but we do. And they are not going away. If anything they keep getting stronger."

"You're falling for him." Lucky said softly not really wanting to know the truth.

Elizabeth shrugged hating the situation even more. "I don't know."

"This isn't just physical Lucky." Nikolas said wanting to protect Elizabeth. "There is something deep growing between Elizabeth and me."

He had been right knowing was so much worse. "So you expect me to what just step aside? Maybe wish you well?" Lucky snapped at the pair.

"I can't make you happy Lucky not if I have feelings for Nikolas."

"What about Rebecca?" Lucky asked his brother yet again.

"What about her? She has nothing to do with any of this," he said dismissively.

"So you're going to lie to her too?"

Nikolas smirked at the question. Leave it to Lucky to forget he was a Cassadine. "What do you think?"

"I think you're using Elizabeth in some sick game of revenge against Rebecca."

"Well you're partially right. I will make Rebecca pay for lying to me. However Elizabeth has nothing to do with my plans."

Lucky stood silently as he watched Elizabeth and Nikolas. He never expected anything close to this. Maybe that was how they hid it from him. A soft whimper broke the tension. Elizabeth immediately headed back in to Jake's room leaving the two men alone. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I'm not the right person to ask Lucky. I want Elizabeth and intend to get her." Nikolas told his brother bluntly. He wanted to make sure Lucky would not be surprised later.

"Even if you hurt me in the process?"

"Yes even then. This sounds cold but you had years of chances with Elizabeth. All I want is to make her happy."

"You love her don't you?" he asked an echo of his question to Elizabeth.

"I don't... things between us their still so... Could I love her? Very easily. She's an amazing woman."

The admission shocked Lucky even more. He had hoped it was only lust that Nikolas felt for Elizabeth. At least then, he would have hope. Now Lucky did not know what to do. His heart was breaking from the betrayal he felt. "I... I can't be here. I can't even look at you."

Nikolas closed his eyes and sighed. While he hated that Lucky caught them Nikolas refused to be sorry. As far as he was concerned, it was bound to happen. Once Rebecca was taken care of, nothing would be standing in their way. Speaking of the con artist Nikolas needed to comfort her about Edward.

He walked quietly into the room smiling at the sight of Elizabeth with her son. Nikolas could help the rush of emotions he felt. "How are you?" he asked kissing the top of her head.

"Better than Lucky. How mad he was when he left?"

"Not very." he said gently going further when Nikolas saw Elizabeth clearly didn't believe him. "He was more hurt than angry."

"He has every right to be. We betrayed him Nikolas."

"Yeah but it doesn't change how we feel." he admitted to the brunette. Nikolas did not think anything could change his feelings for Elizabeth. "I want to be with you."

"I want that too but..."

"No buts." Nikolas said shaking his head. Elizabeth could be so stubborn sometimes. "There is nothing to stop us from being together."

"Except Rebecca."

Nikolas cupped her cheek and tilted her head so their eyes could meet. "Not even her."

"What about your revenge?"

"I just need a little time. Can you give me that?"

Even though Elizabeth wanted to say, know she found herself agreeing almost immediately. "Yes."

"Thank you," he mumbled pressing a soft kiss to her mouth. Nikolas knew he needed to leave this wasn't the time or place to start something. "I have to go. If you need anything..."

"I'll call you," she promised cutting Nikolas off.

"Elizabeth?" he said pausing at the door.

"Yeah Nikolas."

"No matter you hear or see about Rebecca... I need you to promise that you'll trust me."

"I promise. Now go finish your little game," she said in a teasing tone.

That tone let Nikolas know Elizabeth would be okay. It might not happen overnight but at some point, things would work out.

~THE END~


End file.
